


My King, My Brother

by Summersnow (BookNeat)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Fíli's death, Kíli is creative, Kíli is the only member of the line of Durin to survive, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNeat/pseuds/Summersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Thorin died in the Battle of the Five Armies, leaving Kíli to be King Under the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King, My Brother

Fili  
My king.   
My brother.   
Do not leave me on this forsaken world.   
Where love is scarce and peace is gone.  
Not yet ready for the burden of a dutiful life.   
To bid farewell to childhood.   
My king   
My brother  
Do not leave me- to go where I can not follow


End file.
